BBXLXLight
by supposedalienpsycho
Summary: A little oneshot that floated in my brain. BB and Light arguing over who loves L most. Really stupid. Not so much romance.


Yeah...This kinda came to me randomly. It's a oneshot. Sorry, not a BBXLight. BB and Light arguing over who L loves more...I love L! He's so cute! Right?

Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

BB, L, and Light all sat at a table. L was eating an ice cream cone. His pink tung sticking out to lick the sides before it melted. Light and BB switching from staring at L lovingly, to glaring with absolute hatred at each other. Then, suddenly, L's ice cream fell off it;s cone. L pouted sadly at his fallen frozen treat. His wide eyes glistened a bit.

"I'll get you another." BB said suddenly, standing up. Light stood to. "No. I will. You'd probably get the wrong kind." BB glared at Light and Light glared back. L, not noticing the glares, stood. "No. I'll go get my own. Would either of you two like anyhtin g?" L asked, looking at the two with big eyes. BB and Light fought the urge to glomp L. [Glomping powers-activate! Damn...s'not working!] Light shook his head. "It's alright." L looked to beyond. "Jelly donut?" He asked. Beyond nodded happily.

L smiled and went into the small cafe the trio had been sitting in front of. BB smirked at Light. "Give up, you have no chance." He said to Light. Light glanced at Beyond. "What do you mean?" He asked. "L. Give up, there's no way he'd love you." BB said. Light frowned at BB then smirked. "What makes you think he'd love you? Your a psychotic killer. He'd never love you."

BB glowered at Light. "Oh? And you think he'd love some narcissistic girly-boy, Mr. Im-A-Gay." [ouch. So mean BB.] Light glared at Beyond. "I'm not narcissist." "Uh-huh." BB replied. "And im a pretty magical giraffe with magic kung-fu action Jesus magic." [Hahaha! For anyone who has seen the avatar abridged on youtube. You know what i mean] He said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. Light raised an eyebrow. He shook his head.

"Another reason he could never love you. Your look like him. How awkward would that be? Like kissing family!" Light exclaimed. BB smirked at him. "You just jealous that me and him look so hot." Light slapped his forehead. [facepalm!] "You look like a wanna be L." Light argued.

"Your just upset that your ocd gets in the way of any chance of you having a life." BB replied lazily. "What does my ocd have to do with my life?" Light asked annoyed. [wow. L's really taking he's sweet time getting that ice cream and jelly donut.] "AH HA! So the gay boy does have ocd!" BB exclaimed pointing a finger accusingly at Light. Light glared at him in response.

"Wow. You two are stupid." A voice said suddenly. They both looked up to see a short girl wearing a cat collar. "Hello." She said, waving slightly at them. "What do you want?" BB asked. He was frowning. He couldn't see when the girl would die. And her name was fuzzy. "Hmmm. It doesn't really matter what i want, does it? You both love L. Now, name your reasons." "Why?" Light asked, looking at the girl suspiciously. "What's your name?" "You can call me Supposed-Alien-Psycho." She said, taking a seat at the table. "Now. Reasons for loving L,yes?"

Light sighed. "This is stupid." "Then you don't love him?" Supposed-Alien-Psycho asked, tilting her head to the side. "I do!" Light yelled. "Then say why. I'll decide who loves him most." The girl said. BB smiled.

"I love L because i know his true name. He cute, very smart." BB smiled insanely. "I loved L longer than he has." "Yes, but that doesn't mean you love him most."Supposed-Alien-Psycho said sounding bored. She looked to Light. "Your reasons."

"I also love L because of how smart he is. He is adorable. With his love for sweets and has a very strong sense of justice." "But you want to kill him Kira-chan." BB said, interrupting Light. "So do you! I mean-" "Aw...You both are loosing."Supposed-Alien-Psycho said suddenly. "Huh?" BB and Light looked at her in confusion.

"I don't love L in an obsessive way. Heck, i don't love him like that at all. I just think he's really cute and sorta love him in a fan-girlish/admirer way." said shrugging. "I think it's cute. Ya know. How social awkward he is. Him being so super smart makes up for that. Plus, he looks like a panda!" Supposed-Alien-Psycho examined standing up. She sat back down suddenly. "But, he also reminds me of a cat..."She trailed off, looking thoughtful. "A cute puppy?" Supposed-Alien-Psycho shook her head. "Never mind that."

"Beyond glared at her. "L is mine!" "No! He's not yours you psycho!" Light yelled pointing at BB. "Hey!" Beyond and Supposed-Alien-Psycho said at the same time. "I'm much more insane then him! Well,...I'm definitely weirder...Hey, why do guys have nipples?"She asked looking at BB and Light in curiosity. BB and Light looked at her as if she grew a second head and said she was obama.[Hmmm. Am i? Nah...I too short.]

"Plus. I'm 85% certain i know who L Really loves."Supposed-Alien-Psycho said. "who?" Beyond and Light asked at the same time. L returned with an ice cream cone, ans some jelly donuts. "Here you go BB." L said, handing the donuts to BB. "Here." L handed Light some candy. "Hello." L said to Supposed-Alien-Psycho. "Hello." Replied Supposed-Alien-Psycho smiling a bit.

"L, I have a question for you. It would help me very dearly if you answered." L shrugged licking his ice cream. "Sure. I'll answer."Supposed-Alien-Psycho smiled. "Who, or what do you love most." L sat back. "This is a tough one. I'd have to say..." Light and BB held their breaths.

"Cake."

"What?!" BB and Light exclaimed in Supposed-Alien-Psycho smiled. "Thank you. I was right" she said simply. "What about you? I thought you said you loved him too!" Light yelled pointing at Supposed-Alien-Psycho. she simply nodded. "I do. But more in an admirer sort of way. Not as in actual love. Like wanting to kiss him or anything."Supposed-Alien-Psycho shrugged. "That's not fair!" BB shouted.

"What are you all talking about?" L asked. Supposed-Alien-Psycho shook her head. "IT is of no importance L." L shrugged. "Wanna cookie?" Supposed-Alien-Psycho asked, holding a cookie out to L

L smiled and nodded. He took the cookie and bit it. "Thank you." He said sweetly. Smiling cutely. Then got tackled [GLOMPED DAMN IT!] to the ground by Supposed-Alien-Psycho. "GLOMP!" She yelled as she hugged him. Light and BB glared at her. L just shrugged and continued eating some cookies.

A fair day in my book. Ne?

* * *

Yeah. This was a completely random oneshot in my opinion. But hey! IT shows my brain is working! But it's really slow with giving me ideas for Little L. Oh well. Please review!

Bye!


End file.
